militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Rowan County Regiment
North Carolina |type=Militia |branch=North Carolina militia |dates=1775-1777, 1777-1782 (Burke County Regiment), 1782-1783 |specialization= |command_structure=Salisbury District Brigade |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |notable_commanders=Colonel Adlai Osborne Colonel James Brandon }} The 2nd Rowan County Regiment was first established in October 22, 1775 as a local militia in Rowan County in the Province of North-Carolina. This regiment was created from the existing Rowan County Regiment of militia. Its original officers were Col Adlai Osborne, Lt Col Christopher Beekman, and Major Charles McDowell. Adlai Osborne was a leader in Rowan County and member of the Rowan County Committee of Safety. On May 9, 1777, the regiment was renamed the Burke County Regiment, which was active until the end of the Revolutionary War in 1783.Lewis, J.D., North Carolina in the American Revolution, 2nd Rowan County Regiment, accessed Jan 30, 2019Adams, D.W., NCPedia, Biography of Adlai Osborne, created in 1991,accessed Jan 30, 2019 History First Instance of 2nd Rowan County Regiment The 2nd Rowan County Regiment was initially established on October 22, 1775 as an off-shoot of the Rowan County Regiment when the 1st and 2nd Rowan County Regiments were established. Most of the original officers of the Rowan County Regiment were assigned to the 1st Rowan County Regiment. The 2nd Rowan County Regiment's initial assignment was to march to the coast of North Carolina to support the Battle of Moore's Creek Bridge. The regiment marched to Cross Creek and found out that they were too late for the battle, so they turned around and headed home. The Regiment saw action only at McDowell's Station and the Cherokee Expedition in 1776. McDowell's station was located at Quaker Meadows along the upper Catawba River in western Rowan County, near present-day Morganton. Ten men from the regiment, under command of Lieutenant Colonel Charles McDowell, defended 120 local settlers from attack by the Cherokee. This was a prelude to the Cherokee Expedition that involved additional troops from both the 1st and 2nd Rowan County regiments. Known senior officers are listed below for the 2nd Rowan County Regiment (October 22, 1775 – May 9, 1777): *Col. Adlai Osborne *Col. Christopher Beekman *Col. William Sharpe *Maj. (also Lt Col.) Charles McDowell *John Davidson, Pack Horse Master (1776) *James Greenlee - Wagon Master (1776) Burke County Regiment instance On May 9, 1777, the regiment was renamed the Burke County Regiment, which was active until the end of the Revolutionary War in 1783. In 1777, Burke County was formed from Rowan County. It was named for Thomas Burke, then serving as a delegate to the Continental Congress (1777 to 1781). As Burke County Regiment (May 9, 1777 – May 1, 1782) the senior officers were: *Lt. Col. William Armstrong *Lt. Col. Christopher Beekman *Lt. Col. James Brittain *Lt. Col. Charles McDowell *1st Maj. Hugh Brevard *2nd Maj. George Wilfong (also adjutant in 1775) *Maj. Joseph McDowell Second instance of the 2nd Rowan County Regiment On May 1, 1782, the Rowan County Regiment had grown very large and again was split into two parts—a 1st Rowan County Regiment and a 2nd Rowan County Regiment. The 2nd Rowan County Regiment was led by Captains David Caldwell, Thomas Cowan, David Crawford, George Davidson, John Graham, Jacob Nichols, and James Purviance. The only action that this instance of the unit saw was in the Cherokee Expedition in 1782.Wikitree, 1st Rowan County Regiment, accessed Jan 30, 2019 Senior officers of the reconstituted 2nd Rowan County Regiment (May 1, 1782-end of war) include: *Colonel James Brandon *Lt. Col. David Caldwell *Maj. John Lopp *Maj. Jacob Nichols Known company captains Known captains are listed below: *James Armstrong *Waightstill Avery *James Barr *Christopher Beekman *William Beekman *Unknown Cain *Jonathan Camp *John Connelly *Thomas Cowan *David Crawford *George Davidson *Samuel Davidson *William Davidson *William Lee Davidson *Jacob Eckles *Archibald Fleming *John Graham *James Gray *John Harden *Henry Highland *Robert Holmes *Thomas Kennedy *Thomas Lytle *Francis McCorkle *Charles McDowell *John McDowell *Joseph McDowell *William Moon *William Moore *James Morrison *Reuben Morrison *William Morrison *Peter Mull *William Penland *James Purviance *David Robinson *James Roddy *Conrad Rudolph *John Russell *Leroy Taylor *Lewis Taylor *Joseph White *Reuben White *Thomas Whitson References Bibliography * Wikitree, Biography of Adlai Osborne, accessed Jan 30, 2019 * List of Taxables in Rowan County, North Carolina, 1778, Link, mentions several of the Captains of the 2nd Rowan County Regiment, after it was re-established *Bibliography of the Continental Army in North Carolina compiled by the United States Army Center of Military History * *''North Carolina Department of Archives and History, North Carolina Revolutionary Army Accounts-Secretary of State Treasurer's and Comptroller's Papers Journal "A" (Public Accounts) 1775-1776''. * ** Volume 1, A-C ** Volume 2, D-G ** Volume 3, H-K ** Volume 4, L-O ** Volume 5, P-S ** Volume 6, T-Z, * * * * * Category:North Carolina militia Category:Rowan County, North Carolina Category:1775 establishments in North Carolina